


Catharsis

by EvaBelmort



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBelmort/pseuds/EvaBelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Aizen has bad days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

Some days Aizen felt as though his mask was choking him, when that simpering child Hinamori just _grated_ on his nerves, and he wanted very badly to throw all his plans to the wind and just kill every fool in sight. Instead he would walk, Hinamori trotting at his heels, past Third Squad's offices, out into a park, and wait until Gin came to find him.

Gin would be wearing a white coat instead of Aizen's insignia, and trailing that limp fool Kira like a pull-along toy, but that wouldn't matter. Gin would chat amiably about nothing in particular, ruffle Hinamori's hair, say almost-insulting things to her until she was flustered and uncomfortable, and call him 'Aizen-taichou' without a hint of mockery.

Gradually, Aizen would feel the tight knot of fury loosen, until he could look at Hinamori without wanting to tear her apart for being herself and not Gin. Then he would chide Gin politely for upsetting Hinamori-kun, smile at Kira and compliment him warmly, coax from the boy an expression other than the half-terrified devotion he reserved for Gin. And finally Aizen could return to his work, with the memory of a poisonous smile to soothe his frustration.


End file.
